Sunsetting heart
by steffi87ny
Summary: Very passionate love story about love with passion and romance. Get you kleenex and diapers ready cause you'll cry and pee on yourself at the same time.


****

Disclaimer: This was written by both me and my friend, Simone. We do not own any part of Dragonball Z, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Stars, Princess Mononoke, or Cowboy Bebop. We also don't own Real World and realize we ripped the title off from them. If you are a cannibal we are sorry if you take offense to this. If you are a large Chi Chi fan we are also sorry. If you don't understand this, it's ok, we don't either. Enjoy. 

THE NON-FICTION WORLD

Preface:

The sun shined brightly on the executives in the Toko-Toko Production Studio (loosely translated as; "dog craps on warm land of sun setting heart). The seven executives responsible for such hit TV shows as "That's My Ramen", "The Cosby Hirshebikinadakawaki Show" and "Our Technology is Better Than Yours, American Comedy", were faced with a new challenge. They had half an hour to create a new hit TV show. The sun continued to shin brightly in the windowless room, as they scramble for a new idea. 

Two days later, someone finally had an idea "What about a series with a guy whose like dead but alive at the same time", said one executive. The rest of the executives agreed but couldn't decide if the boy went to the living high school or the dead one. Two weeks passed and the food deprived staff finally came up with an idea. "What about a reality TV show," said an executive. Since the executive who suggested it was the only one alive it was a unanimous decision. "Gee Wiz, I wish I didn't eat everyone else, they could have helped me pick out a title," said the executive to a disembodied sham of his fellow colleges. "I guess I'll just call it the Non- Fiction World." How fortunate for the executive that he made a decision for the due date was approaching rapidly. 

The auditions were held all over Japan, including places like Hiroshima and Tokyo and other areas like Tokyo and Hiroshima and not to mention Hiroshima and Tokyo. After the exhausting interviews in which 20 people applied, only 5 made it. The crew began to film the show. It seemed successful for a while but something went horribly, repulsively, dreadfully, disgustingly, shamefully, shockingly, frightfully, awfully, terribly, hideously, disturbingly, pitifully, dastardly, offensively, viciously, sinisterly, WRONG. After this bad event occurred, the show was cancelled. The following chapters are the true story of what occurred on the Non-Fiction World.

****

Chapter 1: Mother of a Saiyan meets the Wolf Girl. Introduction of the 7 cast members

This is the true story of 7 strangers, picked to live in Tampei- wait, where the hell is Tampei? (I don't know just say Tokyo) to live in Tokyo and have there lives taped (What are you crazy, that's too much money?!) OK, have their lives animated. To find out what happens when people stop being fiction and start getting non-fiction. The Non-Fiction World. Tokyo.

The episode starts with a purple neon motorcycle driving up the house. The person removes their helmet and a long flowing bun waves in the wind. She looks at the breathtaking 5 story house and sighs, "I wish Gohan could see this." She walks up to the door, puts her hand on the door knob and realizes she can't get in for the sign on the door read, "You can't get in , don't even bother." Just then a giant wolf came and bit off the lady's left thumb. A girl immediately jumped off the wolf's back and extended her hand to the injured woman. "Hi I'm San. What's your name," she said eagerly. 

"I'm Chi Chi", she replied. 

"Oh well I'm San, oops I said that already. Hear, let me fix your thumb for you." Then San began to suck the blood off Chi Chi's thumb.

"Hey what are you doing"

"Oh nothing", she then began to sow Chi Chi's thumb back on. Then San asked,

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, I have a son, his name's Gohan. I have another one Go- something, but I have a son Gohan."

"That long, are you hungry?"

"Yeah Gohan is a Saiyan.", Chi Chi said proudly.

Son then began to kill the wolf and eat it. They both sat and ate while they waited for the others to arrive. Soon after a van came and threw everybody else out, they were running out of production time and time is money, especially in Hiroshima and Tokyo.

"Does anyone have the key to the house?", asked San.

"Gohan would if he were here", replied Chi Chi. 

They all answered, "No," so San decided to go up to the door and lucky for them the sign read "You can get in now." So they all entered.

Since everyone came so quickly, they decided to go to a park and introduce themselves. So they sat in the kitchen and went around the table. The first was a 15 year old boy with long silver hair. "I'm Inuyasha, I came form feudal Tokyo."

The next was a handsome boy with black hair and a braided pigtail. "I'm Ranma Saratomae from the Saratomae Anything-Goes school of Martial Arts in Hiroshima."

Next was our familiar thumb sucking girl. "Hi, I'm San, I came from the forest."

"Where?" they all said confused.

"In Hiroshima"

"Oh", they all comprehended.

Next was a young girl with short hair and goggles. "I'm Edward (followed by incoherent mumbles). I'm from a spaceship that flies over Tokyo!!"

Then a tall, dark good looking man said, "I'm Seiya from the Idol group the B lights. I'm from Tokyo."

Next was a short dark haired man with a white headband. "I'm Hiei from Akita."

"Where", they all said bewildered.

"You know the second largest city in Japan. Near Aogoma." They all just stared at him blankly. "Forget it. I'm from Hiroshima."

"Oh right by Tokyo right.", said San.

"It's nowhere near Tokyo you idiot," said the irritated Hiei.

"Oh Gohan loves Tokyo," said Chi Chi.

"Hey what's your problem, why are you yelling at them?," yelled Inuyasha to Hiei.

"Because they're idiots," said Hiei.

"I don't like you"

"I don't care."

"Oh well I was just letting you know."

Nobody really cared about Chi Chi so she didn't introduce herself.


End file.
